Die Tracey!
by Witch of Peachan
Summary: Tracey fans, DON'T READ! Rating may be changed if people review it. Attempted humor.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I wish. And I would NEVER own Tracey. NEVER! NEVER! Or Paul. Not Paul, either.

Summary: DIE TRACEY AND PAUL! DIE!

--This is a line!!!

It was spring in Pallet Town, yes, spring, almost summer. Yes, the perfect time for Tracey Sketchit to sketch little Pokemon with his Marill and Scyther with old timers.

He sighed, "What a beautiful day! I think I'll go for a walk!" The Marill followed him to the outskirts of Pallet Town, not very smart on his part.

He walked and walked, all the way to Cerulean City, the Water City.

Walking along to where Bill's house would be, walking along the riverside north of Cerulean, "I wonder if Bill is around to talk to…"

He made his way with Marill and the Scyther with old timers tailed behind, joints popping every so often. All Tracey wanted was to draw. Draw away. No battling for him.

Thought Scyther always wanted to battle.

In truth, his Scyther actually hated him. He actually wanted to slit Sketchit's throat. The thought of that made the Scyther very happy. Extremely happy.

Marill on the other hand, loved Tracey with a passion. Therefore, Scyther wanted that thing dead as well. Now how to do it… Ah!

The Scyther ran, the fastest way to Bill's house.

--This is a line!!

"Hey Juliiietttt!" He sang out as Tracey thought of poor Gary Oak, that poor soul. Tracey had his heart set on the young Oak.

Gary Oak was actually TERRIFIED of the Sketchit. It's not that he wasn't gay, he hated Tracey. Something about him bothered the young Oak, doesn't that answer why Gary doesn't visit his Grandfather?

Well, Tracey came up upon a trainer, water type trainer. He set his things down when he saw that the trainer had a Gyarados, he ran up to the trainer, the Gyarados looking at him strangely.

The trainer blinked twice before telling the Gyarados to fire a hydro pump at a wild Kingler. Tracey then began to sketch.

Random Yaoi fan girls and boy threw up, others screamed, some fainted, others cried, WOULDN'T SOMEONE JUST STOP THE MADNESS OF THE SKETCHIT!?

Tracey quickly finished the sketch, smiling to himself as he stood next to the trainer, "Wow! Your Gyarados is pretty fly!"

Slowly, the trainer turned with a horrified face, shaking, maybe wetting his pants at the Gyarados fired an already ready Hyper Beam at Sketchit, making him and his Marill fly right into Bill's window.

"T-Tracey?" Bill stuttered as Gary, who had just been simply talking to Bill about the happiness of his Pokemon shuttered, hiding behind the other.

"Oh! Gary! I didn't see you!" Tracey scrambled up as Gary cowered in the corner behind Bill.

Before Sketchit could make it, Scythe slide next to Tracey and sliced right through him, blood covering its green skin before Tracey turned to it with a surprised look, "Why!? I thought you loved meeeeeeee!"

"Actually, it hated you, and we all do." A random group of children that were old enough to see gore popped in, grinning as Tracey paled at the loss of blood, "Now you're going to die, Sketchit."

The Scyther screamed, which was supposed to be a laugh of menacingness before it kept on stabbing the creepy boy, over, and over, and over again, causing many of the group that randomly popped up to laugh evilly, Gary and Bill fell to the floor laughing.

Brock, Misty and Ash happened to walk through the door. Brock fell over due to a massive head wound that seemed to appear from nowhere, Misty covered her mouth and fell over as well, Ash ran to Gary, hugged him and started to laugh at Tracey as he was stabbed.

When Scyther saw fit that Tracey had been dead, he kept stabbing until he got stiff, the poor, old Scyther.

Everyone cheered, even though they where covered in Tracey blood, which made Gary faint into Ash's arms.

The random group of people popped back in, clapping cheerfully, stopping only when Marill popped in, shrieking that its owner was killed. Everyone looked at eachother, including Brock, who somehow survived the head wound.

Before someone could attack the blue ball of mouse annoying thing, Gary awoke, ran up to it and kicked it into the poor Gyarados's mouth, making it choke, swallowing the thing.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

SOMEONE SPEAK!

"I LIVE!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gary slapped the body that jumped up behind him, running behind Ash once again as Misty kicked the body in the crotch, causing it to shrivel up and die.

Everyone blinked.

In silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Is he dead this time?"

Brock popped up with his trusty apron (scaring Gary yet again, "AHHHHHHH!"), as he pulled out a vacuum and vacuumed Tracey's remains into it, burning the rest of it.

Tons of Pokemon characters went to the funeral, even extras.

No one cried.

None.

Actually, it was more of a festival.

A festival as large as the Kanto region.

Scary thing was, Tracey's ghost lives on in something.

Gary's nightmares.

And you.

More of like… Your fanfictions.

Die Tracey.

Leave the world be.

--Line!!!

TBC with the death of Paul ;)


End file.
